pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Искусство
right|thumb|[[Винсент Ван Гог. Звёздная ночь, 1889 г.]] thumb|[[Поль Сезанн. Бибемус, красная скала, 1897 г.]] Иску́сство (от др.-русск. или ст.-слав. творити искусы - создавать опыт, истязаниеВ. В. Виноградов. История слов. Часть 3) — образное осмысление действительности, процесс или итог выраженияРобин Коллингвуд — Принципы искусства V. § 2. внутреннего мираВ. И. Искрин — Новая психология — Глава 6: Актуальное «сознание» и его перспективы — § 63. Реальный и идеальный миры человека в (художественном) образе, творческое сочетание элементов таким способом, который отражает идеи, чувства или эмоции. Наука и искусство - два способа познания мира.Архипкин В.Г., Тимофеев В.П. Естественно-научная картина мира Долгое время искусством считался вид [[Культура|культурной] деятельности, удовлетворяющий любовь человека к прекрасному.Малый энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона Вместе с эволюцией социальных эстетических норм и оценок искусством получила право называться любая деятельность, направленная на создание выразительных формЭнциклопедия социологии в соответствии с эстетическими идеалами.Словарь по общественным наукам. В масштабах всего общества искусство — особый способ познания и отражения действительности, одна из форм общественного сознания и часть духовной культуры как человека,Кругосвет так и всего человечества,БСЭ многообразный результат творческой деятельности всех поколений. Понятие искусства крайне широко — оно может проявляться как чрезвычайно развитое мастерство в какой-то определённой области.Словарь Ушакова Этимология слова «искусство», как в русском, так и в греческом языке ( — «искусство, мастерство, умение, ремесло») подчеркивает такие положительные качества, как мастерство и искусность. Определение термина thumb|[[Жан Огюст Доминик Энгр, Турецкие бани, 1862 г.]] В наиболее общем смысле искусством называют мастерство, продукт которого доставляет эстетическое удовольствие. Энциклопедия Британника дает следующее определение: «Использование мастерства или воображения для создания эстетических объектов, обстановки или действия, которые могут быть разделены с окружающими»Britannica Online. Произведения искусства начали создавать еще в доисторические времена, однако некоторые авторы склонны считать искусством только профессиональную деятельность людей искусства в современных странах ЗападаElkins, James «Art History and Images That Are Not Art», The Art Bulletin, Vol. 47, No. 4 (Dec. 1995). «Не-западные произведения не могут быть рассмотрены с точки зрения нашего искусства, так же как и средневековые западные, созданные до того, как появились гуманистические идеи о ценностях искусства».. Литература о собственно концепции искусства чрезвычайно обширна. Как говорил Теодор Адорно: «В наше время считается общепризнанным, что из всего, так или иначе касающегося искусства, ничто более не может считаться общепризнаным» Adorno, Theodor W. Aesthetic Theory. (1970)Danto, 2003. Определение и оценка искусства как явления — предмет непрекращающихся дискуссий. Природу искусства нередко считают «самой неуловимой из всех загадок человеческой культуры» Richard Wollheim, Art and its objects, p.1, 2nd edn, 1980, Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0521 29706 0. Одни авторы считают, что искусство — способ выражения или сопереживания эмоций и идей, другие полагают, что это способ исследования и оценки формальных элементов, третьи — что это мимесис или представлениеJerrold Levinson, The Oxford Handbook of Aesthetics, Oxford university Press, 2003, p5. ISBN 0-19-927945-4. Лев Толстой определял искусство как способ непрямой коммуникации между людьми . Бенедетто Кроче и Робин Коллингвуд развивали идеалистическое учение о том, что искусство выражает эмоции, и следовательно, его сущность имеет место лишь в замысле своего создателя Jerrold Levinson, The Oxford Handbook of Aesthetics, Oxford university Press, 2003, p16. ISBN 0-19-927945-4Точка зрения Р.Коллингвуда, описанная в его «Принципах искусства», изложена также здесь: Wollheim, op. cit. 1980 pp 36-43.. Теория искусства как формы имеет корни в философии Иммануила Канта и развивалась в начале XX века Роджером Фраем и Кливом Беллом. Взгляд на искусство как мимесис или представление восходит к философии Аристотеля . В эпоху романтизма традиционное понимание искусства как мастерства любого сорта уступило видению его как «особенности человеческого разума наряду с религией и наукой» Gombrich, Ernst. «Press statement on The Story of Art». The Gombrich Archive, 2005. Retrieved on January 18, 2008.. В XX в. в понимании эстетического наметились три основных подхода: реалистический, согласно которому эстетические качества объекта присущи ему имманентно и не зависят от наблюдателя, объективистский, который также считает эстетические свойства объекта имманентными, но в некоторой степени зависимыми от наблюдателя, и релятивистский, в соответствии с которым эстетические свойства объекта зависят только от того, что в нем видит наблюдатель, и разные люди могут усматривать разные эстетические качества одного и того же объекта Wollheim 1980, op. cit. Essay VI. pp. 231-39.. С последней точки зрения объект может быть охарактеризован в зависимости от намерений его творцаAliev, Alex. (2009). The Intentional-Attributive Definition of Art. Consciousness, Literature and the Arts 10 (2). (или отсутствия каких-либо намерений), для какой бы функции он ни был предназначен. Например, кубок, который в быту может быть использован как контейнер, может считаться произведением искусства, если был создан только для нанесения орнамента, а изображение может оказаться ремесленной поделкой, если его производят на конвейере. В своем первом и наиболее широком смысле термин «искусство» (art, англ.) остается близким к своему латинскому эквиваленту (ars), который может быть также переведен как «мастерство» или «ремесло», а также к индоевропейскому корню «составление» или «составлять». В этом смысле искусством может быть названо все, что было создано в процессе обдуманного составления некой композиции. Вот некоторые примеры, доказывающие широкий смысл данного термина: «искусственный», «военное искусство», «'арт'иллерия», «'арт'ефакт». Многие другие широко употребимые слова имеют аналогичную этимологию. thumb| Художник Ма Лин, образец живописи эпохи [[Династия Сун|Сун, около 1250 г. 24,8 × 25,2 cm.]] До XIX века изящными искусствами называли способности художника или артиста выразить свой талант, пробудить в аудитории эстетические чувства и вовлечь в созерцание «изящных» вещей. Термин искусство может употребляться в разных смыслах: процесс использования таланта, произведение одаренного мастера, потребление произведений искусства аудиторией, а также изучение искусства (искусствоведение). «Изящные искусства» — это набор дисциплин (искусств), продуцирующих произведения искусства (объекты), созданные одаренными мастерами (искусство как деятельность) и вызывающие отклик, настроение, передающие символику и иную информацию публике (искусство как потребление). Произведениями искусства называют преднамеренную талантливую интерпретацию неограниченного множества концепций и идей с целью передать их окружающим. Они могут быть созданы специально для указанной цели или представлены изображениями и объектами. Искусство стимулирует мысли, чувства, представления и идеи через ощущения. Оно выражает идеи, принимает самые разные формы и служит многим разным целям. История В настоящее время в мировой культурной традиции используются понятия об искусстве, берущие свое начало в средиземноморской античности, в особенности в греко-римском понимании этого термина. Появление thumb|left|180px|[[Венера Виллендорфская, ок. 23 тыс лет до н.э., Центральная Европа.]] По трудовой теории, в первобытном обществе искусство зарождается с видом Homo sapiens как способ человеческой деятельности для решения практических задач.М. Г. Балонова — Искусство и его роль в жизни общества Возникнув в эпоху среднего палеолита, первобытное искусство достигло расцвета в верхнем палеолите, около 40 тыс лет назад, и могло быть социальным продуктом общества, воплощавшем новую ступень освоения действительности Еремеев А. Ф. Происхождение искусства. М., 1970. С. 272.. Древнейшие произведения искусства, такие как ожерелье из раковин, найденное в Южной Африке Radford, Tim. "World's Oldest Jewellery Found in Cave". Guardian Unlimited, April 16, 2004. Retrieved on January 18, 2008., датируются 75 тысячелетием до н.э. и более. В каменном веке искусство было представлено пещерной живописью, наскальными рисунками, петроглифами и скульптурой. Появление искусства связывают с играми, ритуалами и обрядами, в том числе обусловленными мифологически-магическими представлениями.Борев Ю. Б. Эстетика. В 2 тт. Т. 2. Смоленск, 1997. С. 16. Первобытное искусство было синкретичным. По утверждению отдельных авторов, оно берет начало в доречевых навыках и приемах передачи, восприятия и хранения в памяти языковой информации. Коммуникативная утилитарность искусства, наряду с развитием эстетического аспекта, ярко наблюдается в дописьменный, фольклорный период культур всех народов. Также существуют теории о искусстве как биологической функции (художественном инстинкте). Искусства в античном мире thumb|right|150px|''Помпеи, здание VII, 2, 6: Пакиус Прокилус и его супруга.'' Национальный археологический музей Неаполя, Италия. Фреска, I в.н. э. Основы искусства в современом понимании этого слова были заложены древними цивилизациями: египетской, вавилонской, персидской, индийской, китайской, греческой, римской, а также аравийской (древнего Йемена и Омана) и другими. Каждый из упомянутых центров ранних цивилизаций создал собственный уникальный стиль в искусстве, который пережил века и оказывал свое влияние на позднейшие культуры. Они же оставили первые описания работы художников. Например, древнегреческие мастера во многом превзошли прочих в изображении человеческого тела и умели показать мускулатуру, осанку, правильные пропорции и красоту натуры. Искусства в Средние века : См. также Каролингский Ренессанс thumb|left| Стилизированная подпись [[Оттоманская империя|турецкого султана Махмуда II, выполненная арабской каллиграфией. Перевод: Махмуд-хан, сын Абдул-Хамида, вечно победоносный.]] Византийское искусство и готика западного Средневековья были сосредоточены на духовных истинах и библейских сюжетах. Они подчеркивали незримое возвышенное величие горнего мира, используя золотистый фон в живописи и мозаике, и представляли человеческие фигуры в плоских идеализированных формах. thumb|right|150px|Чен Хоншоу, автопортрет, 1635 г., [[Династия Мин|эпоха Мин.]] На востоке, в исламских странах, было широко распространено мнение, что изображение человека граничит с запрещенным сотворением идолов, вследствие чего изобразительное искусство в основном сводилось к архитектуре, орнаменту, ваянию, каллиграфии, ювелирному делу и другим видам декоративного и прикладного искусства (см. Исламское искусство). В Индии и Тибете искусство было сосредоточено на религиозном танце и скульптуре, которой подражала живопись, тяготевшая к ярким контрастным цветам и четким контурам. В Китае процветали в высшей степени разнообразные виды искусства: резьба по камню, бронзовая скульптура, керамика (в том числе знаменитая терракотовая армия императора Цинь), поэзия, каллиграфия, музыка, живопись, драма, фантастика и др. Стиль китайского искусства изменялся от эпохи к эпохе и традиционно носит название по имени правящей династии. Например, живопись эпохи Тан, утонченная и монохромная, изображает идеализированный пейзаж, а в эпоху Мин в моде были густые сочные краски и жанровые композиции. Японские стили в искусстве также носят название местных императорских династий, а в их живописи и каллиграфии наблюдается значительная взаимосвязь и взаимодействие. С XVII века здесь распространилась также гравюра по дереву. От Возрождения до современности Западный Ренессанс вернулся к ценностям материального мира и гуманизма, что вновь сопровождалось изменением парадигмы изобразительного искусства, в пространстве которого появилась перспектива, а человеческие фигуры обрели утраченную было телесность. В эпоху Просвещения художники стремились отразить физическую и рациональную определенность Вселенной, представлявшейся сложным и совершенным часовым механизмом, а также революционные идеи своего времени. Так Уильям Блейк написал портрет Ньютона в образе божественного геометра, а Жак-Луи Давид поставил свой талант на службу политической пропаганде. Художники эпохи Романтизма тяготели к эмоциональной стороне жизни и человеческой индивидуальности, вдохновляясь поэмами Гете. К концу XIX века появился целый ряд художественных стилей, таких как академизм, символизм, импрессионизм, фовизм. Однако, их век был непродолжителен, и конец прежних направлений был приближен не только новыми открытиями относительности Эйнштейна Turney, Jon. "Does time fly?". The Guardian, September 6, 2003. Retrieved on January 18, 2007. и подсознания Фрейда,"Contradictions of the Enlightenment: Darwin, Freud, Einstein and modern art". Fordham University. Retrieved on January 18, 2008., но и беспрецедентным развитием технологий, подстегнутым кошмаром двух мировых войн. История искусства XX века полна поиском новых изобразительных возможностей и новых стандартов красоты, каждый их которых вступал в противоречие с предыдущими. Нормы импрессионизма, фовизма, экспрессионизма, кубизма, дадаизма, сюрреализма и т.д. не пережили своих создателей. Растущая глобализация привела к взаимопроникновению и взаимовлиянию культур. Так на творчество Матисса и Пабло Пикассо оказало большое влияние африканское искусство, а японские гравюры (сами появившиеся под влиянием западного Ренессанса) служили источником вдохновения для импрессионистов. Колоссальное влияние на искусство оказали также западные по происхождению идеи коммунизма и постмодернизма. Модернизм с его идеалистическим поиском истины во второй половине XX в. проложил путь к осознанию его собственной недостижимости. Относительность была принята как непреложная истина, что ознаменовало собой наступление периода современного искусства и критики постмодерна. Мировая культура и история также стали категориями относительными и преходящими, к которым стали относиться с иронией, а размывание границ региональных культур привело к их осмыслению как частей единой глобальной культуры. Классификация thumb|Картина [[Домье, Оноре|Оноре Домье, изображающая театр]] thumb|Фотография Энзела Адамса — Хребет «Большой Титон» и река Снейк в национальном парке Гранд-Титон (Вайоминг, США) Искусства могут быть классифицированы по разным критериям. Предметом отображения изобразительного искусства является внешняя действительность,http://mesotes.narod.ru/lifshiz/vme/vme-3.htm неизобразительные же виды искусства воплощают внутренний мир. Неизобразительные искусства по типу выражения и восприятия делятся на музыкальное, танцевальное и литературное, также возможны смешанные виды. Различным видам искусства присуща жанровая дифференциация. По динамике искусства можно разделить на пространственные и временные. По утилитарности искусства делятся на прикладные и изящные (чистые). По материалам искусство можно делить на виды, использующие * традиционные и современные материалы (краски, холст, глина, дерево, металл, гранит, мрамор, гипс, химические материалы, продукты серийной индустрии и т. д.) * современные способы хранения информации (современная электротехника, цифровые вычислительные машины) :: Медиаискусство: компьютерное искусство, цифровая живопись, сетевое искусство и т. д. * звук (слышимые колебания воздуха) :: Музыка: классическая, академическая, электронная (см. музыкальные жанры и стили) * слово (единица языка) :: каллиграфия, песни, литература (проза, поэзия) * посредника-человека (исполнитель: актёр, певец, клоун и т. д.) В зависимости от выражаемых чувств и эмоций искусства можно делить по жанрам и стилям: драма, трагедия, комедия, фарс и т. п. Любой вид деятельности можно условно называть искусством, если исполнитель вкладывает свои чувства в новой оригинальной и значимой форме. Так, например, икебана, боевые искусства, компьютерные игры и т. д. можно относить к искусству по признаку эстетического восприятия элементов этой деятельности, связанных с графикой, звуком, движением и по принципу степени мастерства исполнения. Иногда вместо термина искусство применяют синоним иностранного происхождения арт: пиксел-арт, ОРФО-арт Филологические этюды: Сб. науч. ст. молодых ученых: В 3-х ч. — Саратов: Изд-во Сарат. ун-та, 2008. Вып. II, ч. II, с. 292—295 (Н. Шаповалова. ОРФО-арт как пример карнавального общения в виртуальной реальности) , арт-терапия, боди-арт (один из видов авангардного искусства), видеоарт, , нет-арт. Искусство и критика Взаимоотношения искусства и искусствоведения вообще и художественной критики в частности за последние двести лет становятся все более сложными. Высказываются, например, мнения, что с развитием критики культ творца утрачивает свою трансцендентную позицию — истина заменяется иллюзией истины, жест художника подлежит реконструкции. Искусство является субстратом для критики, для объяснения того, что же всё-таки хотел сказать автор своим произведением, и поэтому часто критику обвиняют в паразитизме. В то же время критики выступают как рекламные агенты и занимаются созданием символической упаковки, и в некоторые эпохи бывают полезными для перевода произведений в существующее идеологическое пространство.Олеся Туркина, Виктор Мазин — История и критика Теории искусства thumb|200px|right|«Пожар в здании парламента» [[Тёрнер, Джозеф Мэллорд Уильям, 1834 г.]] В XIX веке искусство рассматривалось преимущественно как продукт взаимодействия между истиной и красотой. Например, теоретик эстетики Джон Рёскин, анализируя творчество Тёрнера, отмечал, что смысл искусства в создании художественными методами доступа к эзотерической истине, заключенной в природе«…идти в природу во всем одиночестве своего сердца, ничего в ней не отвергая, ничего не выбирая, и ничего не презирая, и веря, что все в ней хорошо и правильно, и радуясь всякой открывшейся истине.» Джон Рёскин. «Современные художники», том I, 1843 г.. Появление модернизма в конце XIX века привело к радикальному перелому во взглядах на роль искусстваGriselda Pollock, Differencing the Canon. Routledge, London & N.Y.,1999. ISBN 0-415-06700-6, то же самое произошло и в конце ХХ в. с формированием концепции постмодернизма. Клемент Гринберг в статье 1960 г. «Модернистская живопись» дал современному искусству следующее определение: «использование методов, присущих дисциплине, для критики самой дисциплины»Modern Art and Modernism: A Critical Anthology. ed. Francis Frascina and Charles Harrison, 1982.. Гринберг применил этот подход к абстрактному экспрессионизму и использовал его для объяснения и обоснования простой (без иллюзий) абстрактной живописи: thumb|200px|right| [[Кунинг, Виллем де|Виллем де Кунинг «Композиция» ( . 1955). Музей Гуггенгейма. Нью-Йорк]] После Гринберга можно указать несколько видных теоретиков искусства, таких как Майкл Фрид, Т. Дж. Кларк, Р. Краусс, Л. Ночлин и Г. Поллок. Хотя суждения Гринберга им самим были отнесены к творчеству определенной группы художников XX века, они оказали значительное влияние на дальнейшее развитие философии искусства во второй половине XX и в начале XXI в. Художники поп-арта, такие как Энди Уорхол, приобрели известность и влияние благодаря тому, что в свои произведения включали и неявно подвергали критике как явления из области популярной культуры, так и из мира искусства. Некоторые радикальные художники 1980-х, 1990-х и 2000-х годов распространили эту технику самокритики, в прошлом бывшую прерогативой «высокого искусства», на все виды изображения, в том числе на дизайн одежды, комиксы, афиши и порнографию. Цели искусства Теоретики во все времена видели в искусстве явление, которому присущи различные, в зависимости от конкретной концепции, функции и свойства. Это не значит, что цели искусства остаются неясными, просто существовало множество разнообразных причин для создания разных произведений искусства и множество их толкований. Некоторые из функций искусства перечислены ниже и группируются по степени их осознания на мотивированные и немотивированные. Немотивированные функции искусства Немотивированными целями искусства называют такие, которые составляют неотъемлемую часть природы человека, не могут быть сведены к особенностям личности творца и служить какой-либо посторонней, например, утилитарной цели. В этом смысле искусство и вообще креативность — нечто, к чему человека толкает его собственная природа (так как никакой другой вид животных и людей кроме H.sapiens не создавал искусства), и что выходит за пределы просто полезного. # Фундаментальный человеческий инстинкт гармонии, уравновешенности и ритма. На этом уровне искусство представляет собой не действие или объект, а внутреннее стремление к гармонии (красоте), потребляемой независимо от полезности. «Имитация — один из инстинктов в нашей природе. Далее, имеется инстинкт гармонии и ритма, а также соразмерности, в которой, в частности, выражается чувство ритма. Начиная с этого природного дара, личность развивает в себе наклонности к поэзии, чтобы от грубых импровизаций постепенно возвыситься до истинного искусства.» — Аристотель Аристотель. Поэтика, Политика. Хотя здесь говорится о поэзии, древние греки под ней нередко подразумевали искусство в целом. http://www.authorama.com/the-poetics-2.html # Ощущение загадочности. Искусство — это способ ощутить свою связь со Вселенной. Это ощущение часто бывает неожиданным и возникает, когда мы видим произведение искусства, слушаем музыку или стихи. «Самое прекрасное, что мы можем испытать в жизни — это загадочность. Она является источником всякого настоящего искусства или науки.» — Альберт Эйнштейн Einstein, Albert. The World as I See It. http://www.aip.org/history/einstein/essay.htm # Воображение. Искусство дает способ применить воображение невербальным способом, без ограничений, накладываемых языком. В то время как слова следуют в строгой последовательности и каждое из них имеет некоторое определенное значение, искусство дает широкий диапазон форм, символов и идей, смысл которых может быть интерпретирован по-разному. «Орёл Юпитера пример произведения искусства не является, подобно логичному (эстетическому) атрибуту, символом величия и грандиозности творения, он представляет собой скорее нечто иное, что дает стимул для полета воображения, для сравнения его со всеми сходными образами, провоцируя больше раздумий, чем могла бы какая-либо идея, выраженная в словах. Заключенная в нем эстетическая концепция возвышена над рациональной идеей и замещает собой логичные представления, но должным образом, тем не менее, оживляет ум, открывая перед нами перспективу множества подобных образов, незримо стоящих за ним.» — Иммануил Кант Иммануил Кант. Критика эстетических суждений (1790). # Обращение к неограниченному кругу лиц. Искусство позволяет автору произведения вольно или невольно обратиться к целому миру. Некоторые авторы сознательно оставляют свои творения в малодоступных местах, например, на горных вершинах. Это тоже способ обратиться не к ограниченному кругу зрителей, а к миру в целом. # Ритуальные и символические функции. Во многих культурах красочные ритуалы, представления и танцы являются символом или способом украсить некие события. Сами по себе они обычно не преследуют какую-либо утилитарную цель, но антропологам известен их смысл в рамках данной национальной культуры. Традиции формировались в течение многих поколений и часто первоначально имели определенное космологическое значение, которое впоследствии никто уже не вспоминает. «Большинство ученых, имевших дело с наскальными рисунками или объектами, созданными в доисторические времена и не имеющими никакой очевидной утилитарной цели, в связи с чем объявленными декоративными, ритуальными или символическими, хорошо знают, в какие ошибки можно впасть, используя термин искусство.» — Сильва ТомасковаSilvia Tomaskova, «Places of Art: Art and Archaeology in Context»: (1997) Мотивированные функции искусства Те цели, которые автор или создатель намеренно и сознательно ставит пред собой, работая над произведением, далее именуются мотивированными. Это может быть какая-то политическая цель, комментарий социального положения, создание определенного настроения или эмоции, психологическое воздействие, иллюстрация чего-либо, продвижение продукта (в случае рекламы) или просто передача некоего сообщения. # Средство коммуникации. В своей простейшей форме искусство представляет собой средство коммуникации. Как и большинство прочих способов коммуникации, оно несет в себе намерение передать информацию аудитории. Например, научная иллюстрация — тоже форма искусства, существующая для передачи информации. Еще один пример такого рода — географические карты. Однако содержание послания не обязательно бывает научным. Искусство позволяет передавать не только объективную информацию, но и эмоции, настроение, чувства. «— это совокупность артефактов или изображений с символическим значением, применяемых для коммуникации.» — Стив Митен Steve Mithen. The Prehistory of the Mind: The Cognitive Origins of Art, Religion and Science. 1999 # Искусство как развлечение. Целью искусства может быть создание такого настроения или эмоции, которая помогает расслабиться или развлечься. Очень часто именно для этой цели создают мультфильмы или видеоигры. # Авангард, искусство ради политических перемен. Одной из определяющих целей искусства начала XX века было создание произведений, провоцирующих политические перемены. Направления, появившиеся для этой цели, — дадаизм, сюрреализм, русский конструктивизм, абстрактный экспрессионизм — собирательно именуют авангардом. «Напротив, реализм, инспирированный позитивизмом, от Св. Фомы Аквинского до Анатоля Франса, представляется мне враждебным какому бы то ни было интеллектуальному или моральному прогрессу. Он мне отвратителен, поскольку состоит из посредственности, ненависти и унылого чванства. Это из-за него сейчас появляются нелепые книги и оскорбительные пьесы. Он постоянно подпитывается и набирает силу из газет и высмеивает как науку, так и искусство неустанной лестью самому дурному вкусу; простота, граничащая с тупостью, собачья жизнь.» — Андре Бретон (сюрреализм) Andre Breton, Surrealist Manifesto (1924) # Искусство для психотерапии. Психологи и психотерапевты могут использовать искусство в лечебных целях. Специальная техника, основанная на анализе рисунков пациента, применяется для диагностики состояния личности и эмоционального статуса. В этом случае конечной целью является не диагностика, а оздоровление психики. # Искусство для социального протеста, ниспровержения существующего порядка и/или анархии. Как форма протеста, искусство может не иметь какой-либо определенной политической цели, а ограничиваться критикой существующего режима или каких-то его аспектов. 650px|thumb|center|[[Граффити на одной из стен в Риме.]] Граффити и другие виды стрит-арта — это изображения и надписи, которые наносят на стены домов, автобусы, поезда, мосты и другие заметные места, нередко без разрешения. Граффити могут быть незаконны и представлять собой форму вандализма. # Искусство для пропаганды или коммерциализации. Произведения искусства нередко используются с целями пропаганды, чтобы незаметно изменить вкусы и настроения публики. Аналогично нарочитая реклама создается с целью продвижения коммерческого продукта путем создания положительного к нему отношения у потребителя. В обоих случаях целью создателя является манипуляция эмоциональным или психологическим настроем в отношении к некоторому объекту или идее. Roland Barthes, Mythologies Описанные выше функции искусства не являются взаимоисключающими и могут перекрываться. Например, искусство для развлечения может сочетаться со скрытой рекламой продукции, фильма или видеоигры. Одна из характерных черт искусства эпохи постмодерна (после 1970х) — рост утилитарности, функциональости, нацеленности на коммерциализацию, в то время как немотивированное искусство или его использование в символических и ритуальных целях становится все более редким. Искусство, социальная структура и ценности left|thumb|300px|Версаль: архитектор Луи ле Во открыл внутренний двор королевского дворца, чтобы создать [[курдонёр, который впоследствии был скопирован многими другими европейскими архитекторами]] Нередко искусство рассматривается как атрибут избранных социальных слоев, чуждый другим слоям населения. В этом смысле занятие искусством обычно считают свойственным высшим классам, его ассоциируют с богатством, способностью покупать красивые, но бесполезные вещи и склонностью к роскоши. В качестве примера сторонники подобных взглядов могут привести Версальский дворец или Эрмитаж в Санкт-Петербурге с их обширными коллекциями, собранными богатейшими монархами Европы. Подобные коллекции могут позволить себе только очень богатые люди, правительства или организации. Изящные и дорогие вещи во многих культурах являются знаком социального статуса их владельца. В то же время, по меньшей мере, в 1793 г. во время Великой французской революции имело место и движение в противоположном направлении, когда Лувр, до того собственность французских королей, был открыт для публики в качестве музея. Большинство современных музеев и детских образовательных программ по искусству в экономически развитых странах следуют этому примеру, открывая доступ к произведениям искусства для всех. В США музеи зачастую представляют собой частные коллекции, собранные состоятельными людьми и впоследствии переданные государству. Например, Музей Метрополитен (Нью-Йорк) был создан в XIX в. Джоном Тейлором Джонстоном, президентом региональной сети железных дорог, чья персональная коллекция произведений искусства составила основу коллекции музея. В России аналогичную роль сыграл купец Павел Третьяков, основатель музея, в наши дни известного как государственная Третьяковская галерея. Тем не менее, по сей день обладание существенной коллекцией произведений искусства может рассматриваться как знак богатства и социального статуса. thumb|right|250px|[[Йозеф Бойс, Перформанс Каждый — художник, на пути к освобождению социального организма, 1978 г.]] Иногда художники пытаются создать нечто такое, что не может быть приобретено в качестве материальной ценности. В 1960-70х годах один из ведущих послевоенных немецких художников Йозеф Бойс говорил, что «необходимо представить нечто большее, чем просто объект» . В результате зародились такие направления искусства, как перформанс, видеоарт и концептуальное искусство. Идея состояла в том, что если произведение искусства — всего лишь представление, после которого ничего не остается кроме идеи, то его нельзя купить или продать. «Демократические наставления вокруг идеи, что произведение искусства есть товар, побуждали к эстетическим инновациям, распространившимся в середине 1960х и давшим богатый урожай в 1970х. Художники в массовом порядке вставали под знамена концептуального искусства.., замещая перформансом и прочими акционистскими действиями материю и материалистические заботы о изобразительной или скульптурной форме.., стараясь подорвать представление о произведении искусства как объекте» Rorimer, Anne: New Art in the 60s and 70s Redefining Reality, page 35. Thames and Hudson, 2001. . Прошедшие десятилетия показали, что новые направления не смогли поставить барьер на пути коммерциализации искусства: на рынок поступили DVD с видеозаписями акционистских представлений , приглашения на эксклюзивные перформансы, а также объекты, оставленные концептуалистами на своих выставках. Многие перформансы представляли собой действие, смысл которого понятен только образованным интеллектуалам, элите другого рода. Понимание искусства стало новым символом принадлежности к элите взамен владения самими произведениями, а поскольку знание истории и теории искусства требует высокого уровня образования, искусство по-прежнему остается знаком принадлежности к высшему классу. «С распространением технологии DVD в 2000х годах художники и галереи, извлекающие доход от продаж и выставок произведений искусства, завладели средствами контроля рынка видео- и компьютерных изображений, которые поступают к коллекционерам в ограниченном количестве» Robertson, Jean and Craig McDaniel: Themes of Contemporary Art, Visual Art after 1980, page 16. Oxford University Press, 2005. . Дискуссии о классификации История искусства знает множество дискуссий о значимости того или иного произведения. В течение прошедшего столетия этот вопрос оказался непосредственно связан с пониманием смысла самого термина искусство. thumb|left|200px| Изображение лошади на стене [[Пещера Ласко|пещеры Ласко.]] Древнегреческие философы спорили о том, является ли этика «искусством добродетельной жизни». В XX веке дискуссии о принадлежности к искусству нередко возникали вокруг работ кубистов и импрессионистов, «Фонтана» Марселя Дюшана, кино, увеличенных изображений банкнот, пропаганды и даже распятия, погруженного в мочу. В рамках концептуального искусства нередко намеренно создаются произведения, оказывающиеся на грани того, что понимается искусством. Новые медийные средства, например, видеоигры, постепенно включаются художниками и критиками в разряд искусства, хотя эти подвижки в классификации признаны далеко не везде и не всемиDeborah Solomon, "2003: the 3rd Annual Year in Ideas: Video Game Art, " New York Times, Magazine Section, December 14, 2003. Философ Дэвид Новиц считал, что разногласия по поводу определения искусства, как правило, не являются значимыми. Скорее «пристрастные мнения и интересы людей в их общественной жизни составляют значительную часть всех дискуссий о классификации искусства» (Novitz, 1996). По Новицу, они обычно являются дискуссиями о наших ценностях и путях развития общества, а не о теориях. Например, когда газета «Дейли мэйл» критикует работу Херста и Эмин: «Тысячу лет искусство было одной из движущих сил цивилизации. Сегодня маринованные овцы и соленая постель могут сделать всех нас варварами», — здесь не дается определение или теория искусства, а всего лишь ставится под сомнение художественная ценность конкретной работы Painter, Colin. «Contemporary Art and the Home». Berg Publishers, 2002. p. 12. ISBN 1-85973-661-0. В 1998 г. Артур Данто предложил мысленный эксперимент, показывающий, что «статус артефакта как произведения искусства зависит скорее от взглядов общества на искусство, чем от его собственных физических или чувственных особенностей. Интерпретация в рамках данной культуры (в некотором роде, теория искусства), следовательно, и определяет принадлежность объекта к искусству.»Dutton, Denis Tribal Art in Encyclopedia of Aesthetics, edited by Michael Kelly (New York: Oxford University Press, 1998).Danto, Arthur. «Artifact and Art.» In Art/Artifact, edited by Susan Vogel. New York, 1988. Искусство и наука thumb|Ганс Вредеман де Врис - Лаборатория [[алхимия|алхимика (1595).]] Искусство и отдельные его аспекты являются предметом научного исследования. Наука, изучающая искусство в целом и связанные с ним явления — искусствоведение. Отрасль философии, занимающаяся изучением искусства — эстетика. Феноменами, связанными с искусством, занимаются и другие общественные и гуманитарные науки, такие как культурология, социология, психология, поэтика и семиотика. Впервые к системному изучению искусства обратился Аристотель (384—322 гг до н. э.) в своем труде «Поэтика». Интересно, что в других трудах Аристотель также положил начало систематизации научного знания и научного метода. В наши дни особую роль в изучении искусства играет семиотика. Эта наука, появившаяся в конце XIX века, рассматривает широкий спектр проблем с точки зрения коммуникации и знаковых систем. Юрий Лотман (1922—1993), выдающийся советский культуролог и семиотик, в своих работах предложил семиотический подход к культуре и описал коммуникационную модель для изучения художественного текста. При таком подходе искусство рассматривается как язык, то есть коммуникационная система, пользующаяся знаками, упорядоченными особым образомЛотман Ю. М. Об искусстве. СПб., 1998. С. 19.. Существует гипотеза, что искусство возникло раньше науки, и долгое время вбирало её в себя. И искусство и наука являются знаковыми системамиЧ. У. Моррис. Основания теории знаков. // Семиотика. / Под ред. Ю. С. Степанова. М.: 1983, с. 37-89. познания человеком природы и самого себя и для этого используют эксперименты, анализ и синтез. Отличия искусства от науки: * наука и техника оказывает большее влияние на вещи, а искусство — на психологию; * наука добивается объективности, авторы же творений искусства вкладывают в них себя, свои чувства; * научный метод строго рационален, в искусстве же всегда есть место интуитивности и непоследовательности; * каждое произведение искусства является единым и законченным, каждый научный труд — лишь звено в цепи предшественников и последователей; Необходимо иметь в виду, что данные отличия верны лишь при поверхностном рассмотрении их сущности. Каждый пункт являет собой отдельную тему для дискуссии. Искусство и религия Невозможно отделить зарождение искусства от зарождения религии.Доисторические времена — Искусство и религия С точки зрения оформившейся религии искусство есть лишь символический способ донесения высших истин, проповедуемых данной религией. Долгое время с расцвета христианства до периода Возрождения в европейском мире искусство в основном выполняло заказ церкви. Расхожа точка зрения о том, что искусство направлено на познание мира видимого, а религия — на познание мира невидимого. Примечания См. также * Культура * Мимесис * Музыкофобия Ссылки * * Литература * Aliev, Alex. (2009). The Intentional-Attributive Definition of Art. ''Consciousness, Literature and the Arts 10 (2). * * Т. Григорьева. Искусство-неискусство (Искусство в Японии) // Григорьева Т. П. Движение красоты: Размышления о японской культуре. М.: «Восточная литература» РАН, 2005, с. 180—192 * С. Зенкин. Теофиль Готье и «искусство для искусства» // Зенкин С. Н. Работы по французской литературе. — Екатеринбург: Изд-во Урал. ун-та, 1999, с. 170—200 * Беньямин В. «Произведение искусства в эпоху его технической воспроизводимости»//Избранные эссе, М., 1996. * Категория:Категории эстетики an:Arte ar:فن arz:فن ast:Arte az:İncəsənət bar:Kunst bat-smg:Mens be:Мастацтва be-x-old:Мастацтва bg:Изкуство bn:শিল্প bo:རྒྱུ་རྩལ། br:Arz bs:Umjetnost ca:Art co:Arte cs:Umění cy:Celfyddyd da:Kunst de:Kunst el:Τέχνη en:Art eo:Arto es:Arte et:Kunst eu:Arte fa:هنر fi:Taide fiu-vro:Kunst fr:Art fur:Art fy:Keunst ga:Ealaín gan:藝術 gl:Arte gu:કલા gv:Ellyn hak:Ngi-su̍t he:אמנות hi:कला hr:Umjetnost ht:La hu:Művészet hy:Արվեստ ia:Arte id:Seni ie:Arte io:Arto is:List it:Arte ja:芸術 jbo:larcu jv:Seni ka:ხელოვნება kl:Eqqumiitsuliorneq ko:예술 ku:Huner kw:Art la:Ars lad:Arte lb:Konscht li:Kuns lij:Arte lmo:Art lo:ສິລະປະກຳ lt:Menas lv:Māksla mhr:Сымыктыш mk:Уметност ml:കല mn:Урлаг mr:कला ms:Seni mt:Arti mwl:Arte mzn:Hener nah:Tōltēcayōtl nap:Arte nds:Kunst nds-nl:Keunst nl:Kunst nn:Kunst no:Kunst os:Аивад pl:Sztuka pt:Arte qu:Kapchiy rmy:Shukarimos ro:Artă roa-rup:Artã sah:Дьоҕур scn:Arti sco:Airt sh:Umetnost simple:Art sk:Umenie sl:Umetnost sq:Arti sr:Уметност ss:Buciko stq:Kunst sv:Konst sw:Usanii ta:கலை tg:Санъат th:ศิลปะ tl:Sining tr:Sanat uk:Мистецтво ur:فن vec:Arte vi:Nghệ thuật wa:Årt war:Arte wo:Fànn wuu:艺术 yi:קונסט yo:Ọnà zea:Kunst zh:艺术 zh-yue:藝術